The invention relates to a technique for ascertaining dimensions, such as large diameters or lengths. More particularly, the present invention provides a high precision measurement system consisting of several components disclosed herein by unique alternative embodiments.
Quite often, a workpiece is of such a configuration as to render the use of conventional measurement techniques and devices quite problematic. The precise measurement of such configurations can be quite difficult for any of a number of reasons including, for example, those situations which depend on judgment or feed of an operator or inspector to effectively carry out the measurement.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a technique whereby an automated electronic digital readout high precision measuring apparatus with a tape which is tightened automatically and which displays the measurement.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a measuring system particularly useful for closed perimeters such as the circumference of cylindrical shapes and for measuring the length between two points to which the ends of this high precision measuring device can be connected.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a high precision measurement system for use in very large inside diameters or complex configurations such as found along the inside configuration of turbine housing or lengths not conveniently measured by conventional methods.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a measurement system for use in combination with gaging blocks that can be held firmly in place against the element to be measured and regardless of the material from which the workpiece is constructed.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a high precision measurement system which utilizes in combination gaging blocks, gage extenders and an automated measuring tape.